Corona
Corona is the name of the Kingdom in the Disney film Tangled'' where Rapunzel was born and later reunites with her family. Location The location of Corona is never actually given, but from the characteristics of the kingdom, it is presumed to take place somewhere in Western Europe. Characteristics From the appearence of the architecture, fashion, ethnic, populous, etc, it can be assumed that Corona can be found somewhere in Western Europe, possibly of French-Germanic origins. Lore The central hub of Corona's kingdom was built on an island and grew over many years. The oldest known of Corona's line of monarchs is King Herz Der Sonne. During his reign, Corona was in a bitter war with their rival kingdom, Saporia. Under King Der Sonne's rule, a complex tunnel system was built beneath Corona to safely move the kingdom's knights and supplies wherever King Der Soone needed. A detailed map of the tunnels and their secrets were recorded in a journal, by Der Sonne. At one point, Corona was invaded by Der Soone's sworn enemy, the ruthless General Shampanier. As her minions ravaged the kingdom, Shampanier made it to Corona Castle, where she battled Der Soone personally. In the midst of their battle, Shampanier finds that the final pages of Der Soone's journal contained a profession of his love, intended for her. The feelings were mutual, and the two declared their love. They were later married, and with their union came peace between their two lands. Centuries after King Der Soone's reign, Corona was ruled by King Frederic and his wife, Queen Arianna. During her pregnancy, Arianna became gravely ill, forcing the citizens of the kingdom to search for a fabled magic, golden flower with healing abilities. Once it was recovered, the flower was given to Arianna, and its power saved both the queen and her daughter, named Rapunzel. Due to the flower's powers, Rapunzel was born with golden hair that also had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Because of this, a woman named Mother Gothel - who had previously hoarded the flower's power for hundreds of years to keep herself young - broke into the tower, stole Rapunzel, and hid her deep within the forest outside of Corona's reach. Rapunzel was then raised as Gothel's daughter, and her power to heal was hoarded by the witch once more. To ensure she never lost the flower's magic again, Gothel forbade Rapunzel from ever leaving the tower. Seventeen years after her kidnapping, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday. Rapunzel met a notorious thief named Flynn Rider. With his help, she managed to escape Mother Gothel, return to Corona, and reunite with her parents. Rapunzel then resumes her rightful place as princess and heir to Corona's throne. Notable Locations The Castle The home of The King and Queen and their daughter Rapunzel and later Flynn Rider. The Village The area where the actual residents live in Corona. The city surrounds the castle on the island. The Market The area where Rapunzel and Flynn explore and dance. The Sea The Baltic Sea coast is overwhelmingly flat. There are no places that match the hills that Flynn runs into with the stolen crown, or the steep-walled valley that hides Rapunzel's tower. But one region at least comes close. The Prison The Prison where Flynn was held until he was to be hung. Flynn remained here until 5 Pub Thugs and Maximus help him escape. The Chapel The Chapel is the place where Rapunzel and Eugene got married, or in the crossover's case, any marriage that the characters go through, whether it's with Rapunzel and Jack, Merida and Hiccup (as guests to the kingdom) or any variation between them. The Snuggly Duckling The Snuggly Duckling is the pub where the Pub Thugs hang out in the movie ''Tangled. Despite having what seems to be a "cute" name, the Snuggly Duckling is definitely not a cute place. Rapunzel discovers this when she and Flynn walk in and she sees the Pub Thugs. Rapunzel's Tower Rapunzel's Tower (made by Gothel) is a tall tower located somewhere in the forest outside of Corona, hidden away in a valley as a means to prevent anyone who is unfamiliar with it to be unable to find it. Old Corona Old Corona is a small village located on the mainland, where Varian and his people reside. The village is led by Quirin, an old friend of King Frederic and Varian's father. The Mountains On the mainland, an ancient subterranean machine was built deep in the mountains. Mount Saison is one of the mountains named. Der Soone's Tunnels A maze of tunnels that one of Corona's past kings, Herz Der Soone, placed under the kingdom so he could bring supplies to his troops during Corona's war with Saporia. When the war ended the booby-trapped tunnels were hardly used since and only the map in Der Soone's journal can help people find their way around them, as well as finding hidden entrances to them. Role in the Crossover Since Corona is Rapunzel's birthplace (and birth-right) stories involving Rapunzel would inevitably lead too or come from Corona. Corona would be allied with other kingdoms in the fandom, including Berk, DunBroch, and even Arendelle. It could be possible that Corona and Arendelle may be associated with each other in-canon. Rapunzel and Eugene both make a cameo appearance in Frozen before the coronation. This is probably because the creators of ''Tangled'' were also in charge of creating Frozen along with the creators of ''Wreck-It Ralph''. Trivia * The name Corona is the Latin word for "crown." Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Jeff Kurtti, John Lasseter, Nathan Greno and Byron Howard) Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-33-1.jpg 4 zps80175560.png 3 zps7b0b97fd.png 2 zps21b9e6d2.png 1 zps0ca4eb6c.png Category:Tangled Category:Location Category:Kingdom Category:Island